Aishiteru
by Masayo
Summary: Two lovers are forced to deal with different situations in different ways to deal with their love/hate for each other. A collection of ItaHana
1. Brothers

~I own nothing~

* * *

The day was nice and sunny. Light and puffy clouds slowly moved across the warm blue sky. Children played on the school's play ground waiting for their parents to pick them up. All was peaceful… "BAKA! My Nii-san is better than anyone!" little Sasuke yelled.

"Not even! My Nee-san is better!" little Kiba shouted back

"Aniki graduated at 7 so he's way better!" Sasuke held up his little hands with fingers splayed out to show the number.

"Mine did to! And she was at the top of the class!"  
"Na Uh! Mine was at the top of the class!" meanwhile a little further away Itachi sneezed

"Catching a cold Uchiha?" Itachi looked over his shoulder at his friend and teammate smirking at him

"Hn," he turned back and continued his way to pick up his little brother. Hana fell in step next to her friend "Picking up your brother as well?" she asked, this time she sneezed. Itachi slightly smirked

"Are you sure you're not the one catching the cold?" He quietly teased. Hana rolled her eyes. Yelling reached their ears as they came upon the school; they glanced over to the source when they realized it was their siblings causing the ruckus.

"Nii-san can defeat anybody without breaking into a sweat!"

"While Nee-san gets scary super powers every month and can rip off anyone's head if they piss her off!" Itachi and Hana sweat dropped. Sasuke and Kiba stood nose to nose growling at each other; going to their siblings Itachi and Hana pulled the two apart.

"What's going on, pup?" Hana asked, eyeing her little brother. Still baring his teeth, he stood on his tippy toes as she held him by the scruff of his collar and looked up at his big sister.

"That jerk thinks his dumb brother is better than you, which isn't true," Hana hid her smirk. Itachi silently looked down at his little brother.

"Is this true Sasuke?" Itachi quietly asked. Sasuke gave his big brother that he adored a big smile

"Everyone knows you're the best aniki, …well except for this dobe," Sasuke shot Kiba a glare. Itachi sighed

"You two do know that we're both on the same team, ne?" Hana looked from one boy to the other. The older siblings saw the light turn on in both of the younger one's heads as they finally remembered that little fact. "Right…come on Kiba time to go home," Hana let her brother go and made to leave

"B-but..." Kiba sputtered, Hana threw him a look

"You want me to use the leash on you again?" Kiba gulped and violent shook his head "Ok then come on," both parties quietly went their separate ways home.

* * *

The next morning Itachi and Hana were resting under a grand oak in one of the training grounds, trying to catch their breath from training. Hana leaned back against the tree her eyes closed and breathing heavily.

"What's the matter Inuzuka? Didn't you get your scary super powers this month?" Itachi teased. Her eyes snapped open

"Uchiha you perv!" he smirked at her, jumping up the two stood ready to face of yet again "I'll show you super powers," she growled as she attacked.

"I told you she has scary super powers, baka," Kiba sneered as he whispered to Sasuke. The two hid behind a bush as they watched their older siblings train

"Heh, just watch no one can beat my aniki," Sasuke whispered back. Itachi concentrated on his opponent but he knew they had company _'Annoying little brother,_' he sighed to himself. Sometimes brothers can be a major pain in the ……

* * *

I'm just combining all my ItaHana challenge fics into one b/c it's easier plus I don't have to come up with so many summaries. If you want to learn more about the ItaHana challenge then go to Dragonjadefire's profile.

The rating is for later chapters.

~Enjoy~

* * *


	2. Deathly Storm

~I own nothing~

* * *

Rain poured down hard. Dark clouds shown deep purple when lightning flashed. Thunder rumbled continually. The wind was gaining speed; blowing the rain in a heavy slant, whipping tress around. A tree groaned as the wind brought it down with a deafening boom causing the ground to shake. A lone figure ran through the very trees that the wind was treating like rag dolls occasionally jumping down to a void a lightning strike.

Mud coated his knees, down, his dark cloak hung on him in tatters, dark hair hung heavy and wet whipping around his pale face; crimson eyes glowed ominously in the dark stormy night. His blood pumped fast in his veins as he raced through the storm. The figure draped over his arms breathed shallowly as her life blood drained from her body. Her once tan skin deathly pale, making her red tattoos stand out on her pale cheeks. Through the heavy rain he could see the dull lights of the village drawling near. About to jump down from the last tree that signified the end of the forest the woman in his arms stirred "Itachi…." She moaned softly.

Itachi looked down at her. Hana's deep brown eyes half laden, her small pale hand slowly rose up to touch his cheek. "You're almost home," he jumped down and raced to the gates

"I was already home," she whispered. She kissed her index finger and placed it on his frozen lips. He glanced down in time to see her close her eyes for the last time, shallow ragged breath escaped her wet lips to be replaced no more. A foot away from reaching the gates of safety Itachi stopped.

"Hana," he shook her "Hana," she was nothing more than a wet doll gone limp in his arms. His crimson eyes turned to jet black. For once in his life he had failed. Failed when it had mattered the most.

"I see you finally came back to finish the job," Itachi snapped his head up to see the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan standing in front of the gates in the pouring rain, her large wolf beside her. His cold black eyes locked on to her sharp ones. "As much as I want to hate you, you actually did her a favor. To keep her alive would have been worse,"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. He didn't understand why a mother would say that about their child. His own mother begged to keep his younger brother alive; willing gave her life so Sasuke could live. As if reading his mind Tsume answered him "We Inuzuka unlike Uchiha are loyal to the ones we decide to give our hearts to. Very much like the canines do with their master. There are only few that are strong enough to pick up the pieces once our mate or someone special leaves us," she sighed, her eyes sadly looked down upon her daughter laying in the arms of the man she had given herself to.

"Even after that fateful night she remained loyal to you, though she was slowly dying from the inside out," she looked back up at the Uchiha "I have no daughter thanks to you; you stole her," Itachi tensed at the bitter words, readying for a fight but instead Tsume turned and started walking back. She paused "You're still considered a missing Nin don't forget what will happen to you once you pass the gate. Don't waste her love by being stupid now," with that they left. Itachi stared after the woman a few seconds before turning back into the forest.

The storm showed no lightening up. Its rage was in equivalent balance with his emotions yet he still wore his impassive mask. His arms numb by the dead weight he carried. He's movements stiff and robotic. Finding a clearing he looked around. Hard icy rain hitting his face. Black, gray, and deep purple storm clouds swirled over head. The rumble of thunder now became background noise. Lightening flickered here and there. He set Hana gently down not too far from a tree. He wrapped her up in his left over cloak so the rain wouldn't hit her beautiful face.

Searching for a moment he found what he was looking for; a sharp flat stone. He set to digging. The storm seemed to be passing by the time Itachi was finally done digging the grave. Rain lightly sprinkled down, the gray false dawn barely lit the dark sky, the raging wind now a soft caressing breeze. Wincing as he moved to get up; his muscles sore from the fight, the running, and the digging.

He gently pealed back the cloak. She looked peaceful like she had just gone to sleep. Using the cloak he wiped some mud from her cheek and then gently lifted her back up. Slowly very slowly he laid her down in her final resting spot. "I'm sorry," he's dry voice whispered. With his hands he pushed back the dug up dirt, wincing at the hollow sound the dirt made as it covered the body. He packed the earth down with his rock and then started placing stones on top so nothing would disturb the grave.

Gold and pink dawn shone over head. The suns golden rays slowly coming up over the horizon. Itachi was now physically and emotionally drained though he would never look it. He stood over the grave for a few more minutes in a silent prayer. Before leaving he placed one more stone at the head. On it was craved her name; Uchiha Hana.

* * *

~Enjoy~


	3. Envy

~I own nothing~

* * *

_Envy- The resentful or unhappy feeling of wanting somebody else's good fortune._

Oh, how he envied her. He'd do anything to be able to sleep peacefully throughout the whole night. Sighing in her sleep Hana turned over to her other side. Itachi glared at his wife only to wince a second later as a high pitch cry sounded through the house. Itachi sighed running a hand through his dark hair, getting up he made his way to the nursery. For the past week he had been waking up at two in the morning because of their one year old daughter unfortunately for Itachi he was a light sleeper so it was him and not Hana that would go to her. He leaned over the cradle, picked up the crying bundle and cuddled her to his chest.

"Shhh little one. Don't cry," he gentle rubbed her back, cooing lovingly to her. Slowly the child calmed down, little hands curled tightly to his robe, and the little girl slowly drifted back to sleep in her father's arms. Hana smiled at the scene from the shadows of the door way. It had started out as revenge when he was always gone on missions leaving her to take care of the baby; oh she knew he was a light sleeper and she used that to her advantage but after seeing him interact with their child she started to do it more on purpose just for her to watch them together. Admittedly she liked the extra sleep and for that she didn't envy him one bit.

* * *

~Enjoy~


	4. Sloth

~I own nothing~

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. Hana stood in the middle of her living looking at the mess that her new husband had made. Dirty socks were scattered here and there, dirty dishes were all over, empty soda cans and stick plates with left over dango sticks littered the coffee table. And on the couch slept her husband in his boxers, his hair out of its usual neat pony, and the clicker to the tv on his chest. Hana's eye twitched _'How the hell did this happen?'_ she asked herself. Before and when she married him, he had been tidy and neat but now…. She had only been gone three days for a business meeting. Walking over to the man on the couch she poked his forehead; dark obsidian eyes opened up and groggily looked up at her "Wakie Wakie," she crossed her arms across her chest "So…you have a rough time by yourself?" she taunted. Itachi could see the little flames of fire in her dark chocolate eyes

"Hn," was her only response before he turned over on his side and went to back to sleep. _'WHAT THE FUCK!?'_ her eye twitched

"Uchiha Itachi, what the hell happened to my house?" in a deceptively sweet voice.

"You weren't home," he grumbled. _'Oh you're a dead Uchiha,'_ "Plus I was forced to take vacation time or else," he growled to the couch. Hana faced palm; the old saying all work and no play didn't work for Itachi Uchiha. It was all play and no work makes Itachi a lazy boy; now she understood.

"That's no excuse for trashing the house," all though she understood she wasn't going to let him get away with it. Taking a deep breath readying herself to give a good rant, an arm flashed out and pulled her down, she yelped in surprise. Itachi smirked for he knew what she was about to do.

"I'm on vacation so that means you too," she glared at him and tried to push herself up off his bare chest but his arms held her tight and would not let her go

"Vacation my ass. You're going to clean this mess," she huffed at him.

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"I'll do after my nap," he turned slightly so that they were comfortably curled up on the couch together

"What?! You lazy s.o.b," Itachi chuckled lowly and nuzzled her neck

"I didn't sleep well without you koi," he kissed her cheek "I promise I'll clean the house but first nap," Hana sighed. She hadn't slept well either without him and she knew that she wasn't going to get him to clean any faster once he had set his mind on something else. Soon his level breathing was putting her to sleep _'lazy bum,'_ she too feel asleep.

* * *

~Enjoy~


	5. Tattoo

~I own nothing~

* * *

Itachi sighed as he was dragged by his wife to a beach house she had rented for the weekend. Hana and Sakura had planned it so the whole family would enjoy a vacation together; Itachi and Sasuke thought it sounded painful. The only thing worth putting up with the hell he was about to be put through was seeing his little girl again. Hazuki had left for college a good distance from home so he hadn't seen her for a few months but she had told her mother that she would meet up with them after her final exam and for that Itachi let his wife drag him there. They arrived at the same time his brother and his family did at the nice size beach house.

"Oji-san!" Katsumi greeted her uncle with a big hug. Itachi smiled as he hugged his niece back

"What about me?" Hana asked walking from the other side of the car, a smile on her face. Katsumi pulled away from her uncle to hug her aunt

"Hey Oba-san," Itachi looked over to see his sister-in-law fussing at his brother for something and in a way making Itachi feel a little better.

"Hey Hana. Itachi," Sakura smiled warmly at her in laws. The females started to chat as they made their way to the house. Sasuke grumbled as he was stuck carrying the luggage, Itachi smirked as he only had his and his wife's things to deal with.

"Yo daddy I didn't forget about ya," Katsumi reappeared, her smile still on her face as she helped her father. Sasuke sighed

"Thanks," when they were fully loaded with their things they headed to the house.

"Is Hazuki not coming?" Katsumi asked her uncle about her cousin

"No, she'll be here once she's done with her exams," Itachi looked around the medium house. It was light and airy with high ceilings and large windows to view the ocean. Not knowing what to do the men sat down while the women puttered around the house chatting about this and that.

"We're thinking about going down to the water for a nice swim, what say you boys?" Sakura asked the men. She, Hana, and Katsumi were already to go; the men groan but made to get up to go with them.

" YO! Did I make it in time?!" Hazuki stood in the door with a smirk on her face and her duffle bag on her shoulder.

"Hazuki!" her mother ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Dog Breath!" Katsumi grinned as she too greeted her cousin

"What's up chicken butt?" Hazuki greeted Katsumi. The two young girls laughed

"You're just in time, we were just going to go down and swim," Hana took Hazuki's duffle bag and ushered her into the house. Hazuki immediately went over to hug her father and kiss him on the cheek

"Hey Dad," she said in his ear. Itachi gave her a good squeeze

"Welcome back koi," he whispered back. After she greeted him she greeted her uncle and aunt.

"So are we going swimming or not?" Katsumi huffed.

"Why don't you guys go ahead, I'll go change and meet up with ya," Hazuki suggested.

"Ok," the adults headed out but Katsumi stayed behind so she could bug her cousin since she hadn't seen her in awhile.

"So how was your first semester at college?" Hazuki asked as she went through her bag. Katsumi sat on her bed watching Hazuki

"Not bad. How did you're exams go?" Hazuki sighed

"As well as they could go," she pulled out a small paper bag and tossed it to Katsumi "I got ya something you might like," Katsumi opened it and pulled out a forest green bikini with gold swirls on it; she blushed slightly

"Thanks but I-I can't wear this," Hazuki placed a hand on her hip and raised a brow at her cousin

"Why not?"

"Well…uh…uhmm,"

***

'_I wonder what's taking the girls so long?'_ Itachi thought. Hana and Sakura laid out on a blanket under the big sun umbrella. They wore big floppy sun hats, sun glasses, and sheer over shirts over their modest bathing suits. Sasuke soaked in the ocean letting the waves message his muscles from the long drive. Itachi sat near his wife; he looked up the beach to see the girls walking down. When they got closer a scowl bloomed on his face. Both girls wore bikinis that in his opinion showed way too much skin, Katsumi's was green and gold and Hazuki's was crimson red. Hazuki had pulled up her chocolate brown hair in a simple pony and Katsumi had braided her long raven black hair. "What are you two wearing?" He asked in his dangerously quiet voice. Hazuki beamed up at him

"It's just a bathing suit dad. It's the newest fashion,"

"Hn," he crossed his arms. Hazuki rolled her eyes and went over to her mother

"Mom did you bring the sun block?" Hana nodded

"It's in my bag over there," Sasuke got out of the ocean and walked over. A twin scowl on his face at what he saw his daughter in. Itachi glanced over to his niece then back over to his daughter where she bent down to her mother's bag for the sun block and showing off her tattoo on her lower back. Itachi's eye's almost popped out of his sockets _'WHAT THE HELL!'_ his mind screamed.

"Hazuki Uruchi Uchiha," everyone looked over at Itachi. They all knew that tone; Hazuki stood up to turn to face her father

"Yeah?..." she asked warily

"What is that blemish on your lower back?" he glared at her. She gulped and rubbed the back of her head

"Hehe…it's called a tattoo,"

"What?!" her mother and aunt yelped and looked over towards her.

"Let me see," her mother demanded. Hazuki turned her back to her mother so she and her aunt could inspect it.

"Aww that's cute," Sakura stated

"It's very nice where did you get it done?" her mother asked. Itachi almost fainted. That was not the reaction he was expecting from his partner. Didn't she get it? Their daughter had defiled her body and was showing it off to the world. Actually she was showing way too much to the world, she should be covered from neck to toe to prevent perverted young man from looking at his precious daughter.

"Katsumi," Sasuke motioned for her to turn as while so he could inspect her just in case. If one cousin did something the other was soon to fallow. Even though they were a couple years apart they acted like twins. There was no way he was going to let his daughter get away with something like that. Katsumi paled

"Uh…daddy…."

"No uh daddy me turn for inspection," everyone looked over at her now. Hazuki threw apologetic smile at her that the adults didn't see. Katsumi sighed in defeat, turning to give her father her back and pulling her braid over her shoulder for a clearer view. Sasuke almost had a heart attack when he saw a small kanji tattooed down her spine.

"Oh I like that," Sakura smiled at her daughter.

"Did you two get yours at the same time?" Hana asked. Itachi and Sasuke eyes began to twitch. Unfortunately for them a young group of men were also passing by and they noticed the stares the girls received. Combining their death glares they were able to scare the perverts away.

"That's it, I think we've had an enough sun for one day," Sasuke stated, grabbing Katsumi by the upper arm he began to usher her back to the house. Itachi fallowed Sasuke's lead with Hazuki; both girls protesting. Hana and Sakura sighed and shook their heads at their husbands. They were only simple little tattoos.

* * *

~Enjoy~


	6. Angels Deserve to Die

~I own nothing~

* * *

It was a clear night. The Moon hung full and heavy in the night sky. A soft breeze caressed the face of a lone figure waiting in the shadows of the Uchiha compound. His pitch black eyes caught sight of his first target.  
Fugaku Uchiha, leader of the clan, made his way home. The man closed his eyes and took a deep cleansing breath before reopening to revile his blood red eyes. He made his move.

_Father into your hands, I commend my spirit _

_Father into your hands _

_Why have you forsaken me?_

_In your eyes forsaken me _

_In your thoughts forsaken me _

_In your heart forsaken me_

Itachi made his way swiftly and quietly to the forest. "What have you done?" a gentle yet sad voice called to him before he could make his silent escape. He kept his back to the angel that had appeared. "Why? Why Itachi?" her voice asked. Slowly he turned to face her, a cold mask of indifference upon his handsome face. Hana stood in her cream colored night gown and robe, her katana in her hand by her side. Dark chocolate brown hair hung loosely around her slender shoulders. The light of the moon giving her a skin a ethereal glow and making her deep brown eyes almost as black as his. Her fanged tattoos on her cheeks made it look like she was shedding blood fill tears.  
Itachi pulled out his katana a single tear glisten in the light as it made it's way down his cheek. Hana knew that would be her last and only answer from him. In a blink of an eye he was upon her, blade in hand. She barely blocked in time. Each block numbed her arms. Each block felt slower as she tried to keep up with his speed. Bright crimson blood sprayed out like red gems. Itachi watched as Hana instantly covered her wounded side and drooped to a knee. She panted heavily. Her dark eyes glaring up at him. Time slowed as she watched him walk towards her.  
She made to get back up and defend herself but he kicked her blade out of her hand causing her to fall back down.  
Her eyes never left him as he lifted up his hand that held his katana; bringing down the butt end of the sword. Blackness took her in its cold embrace.

_Trust in my self righteous suicide_

_ I cry when angels deserve to die_

_ In my self righteous suicide_

_ I cry when angels deserve to die_

Gasping for air Hana shot up in her bed. Her eyes wide and searching. She threw the blankets off her to check her body. Not one scratch was there. Hana looked down when she heard a small thunk due to her throwing off her covers.  
There on the floor was a pair of broken angel wings. The same ones that she had given Itachi long ago.

* * *

~Enjoy~

Naruto (c) Kishimoto

Chop Suey (c) System of the Down


End file.
